


Escalating Encounters

by kblynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Non-Consensual Touching, Not a Love Story, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Room of Requirement, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Snogging, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne
Summary: Hermione never in a million years thought she'd let Draco Malfoy, of all people, put his hands, much less his lips, on her. She had no idea the precedent she would set by letting the marked Slytherin take it one step further each time he cornered her alone in the castle. She had no idea if she'd ever be able to make it stop, or even if she wanted it to.>>The Peeping Tom backstory that I never intended. If you haven't read Peeping Tom, STOP and go read it now!<<NO RAPE: I used the tag because more often than not Hermione withholds consent because she's stubborn and he's a being a total douche. She's a damn powerful witch and she could stop him if she really intended to. Tags to be updated as the story progresses, though I've added what I know will come.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 140
Kudos: 447





	1. It started out with a kiss

The unmistakable moans of teenage pleasure, they were what drew the sixth year Slytherin prefect towards the astronomy tower. It was Halloween, and the students were particularly mischievous tonight. Draco silently followed the sounds until he made a full spiral around the seemingly never ending staircase, away from prying eyes in the corridor below, where he found the canoodling couple. 

She was sitting sideways with her front twisted towards the steps. Several steps higher her lover was sitting with his legs spread around her. Her head bobbed between his thighs, one hand stroking the length that wouldn't fit into her mouth. He was leaning back on his forearms, head stretched back as he enjoyed her acts of service. "Oh fuck yeah," he rasped out his appreciation. It wasn't until he looked forward again to catch her gaze as she worked that he noticed the prefect's approach.

Draco barely had time to clear his throat before he was seen. The Ravenclaw male swore quickly, and his legs closed in, nearly capturing the Slytherin girl's head between them. She pulled away, confused, and when she saw Draco standing there, her face turned as crimson as a Gryffindor banner.

"Fuck, dude," the male exclaimed, shoving his bothered member back into his trousers and attempting to zip them up. "Watch much?"

"Well the next time you need to find a place to get your rocks off, don't choose one with such an echo," Draco responded coolly. "And Clarissa, we all know how much you love to give head, but for once in your life try asking for some in return. It's just getting sad at this point."

Clarissa, a fifth year who was very popular for her extracurriculars in the Slytherin common room, began buttoning up her blouse, which she must have opened for her partner's viewing pleasure. 

"You're a real ass, Malfoy," she complained, embarrassment replaced by offense. "You weren't complaining when you were on the receiving end."

"What can I say? You've gotta demand respect for yourself, it's not just offered freely." Especially not to a bint who spent so much time on her knees.

"What's going on up here?" The sudden appearance of Gryffindor's little princess Hermione Granger caught all three off guard.

"Nothing for you to worry your virgin ears about," Draco told her with a smirk. "I've got this covered, thanks."

Hermione considered them for a second. "Got what covered?" she demanded to know. His assumption of her sexual experience bothered her, probably more than it should. More than that, however, it implied that the matter was of a sexual nature. "Caught these two making out I take it?" They were both clothed, if not slightly disheveled.

"Isn't that sweet, you think I'd waste my time with snogging." The sarcasm brought on a scowl from Hermione.

"Well I expect you know that'll be points lost for sexual misconduct then," she said not to the pair, but to the fellow prefect. 

"Honestly, Granger, you really think that's necessary? I was just going to let them off with a warning." Draco looked annoyed now as well.

"It's standard protocol, Malfoy," Granger challenged him, arms crossing over her chest. But he stubbornly held her stare, until Hermione grew tired of the game. "Five points from each of you for sexual misconduct." Both affected teens groaned. "Now off to bed, both of you, unless you want to lose more points for being out past curfew."

They made their exit, leaving only the prefects in the stairwell now. "You're insufferable," Malfoy told his counterpart, beginning his descend as well. "I told you I was taking care of it."

"You told me you were letting them off with a warning, which I suspect is only because she's a Slytherin," Hermione accused plainly. She followed behind him back to the main corridor. 

"Or it could be that I didn't think it warranted the punishment. I made sure to shame them pretty good instead." He smirked to himself in satisfaction.

"Shamed them, or shamed her?" Hermione challenged, giving him pause.

"What does he have to be ashamed of?" Draco turned to face the Gryffindor. "He wasn't the one with a cock shoved down his throat."

Hermione balked, and then scoffed angrily. "You're a pig, Draco Malfoy." She turned to begin towards the Gryffindor tower, and most importantly, away from him. "A sexist pig!"

"A sexy pig, you say?" Draco asked, unaffected by her intended insult. He rerouted and began to follow her, finding great amusement in getting her so worked up.

Hermione refused to look at him as she continued on her path to the grand staircase. "Other girls might think there's something charming about your devil's grin, Malfoy, but I am not fooled. You're every bit the snake you were sorted as."

"Oh ho ho," Draco cooed in amusement. "Someone had a sharp tongue tonight." He rushed to catch up to her. "What's the matter? Potter and Weaselbee making you feel unappreciated?" He skipped a few paces ahead of her and walked backwards in order to see her reactions. The roll of her eyes was unsatisfactory, so he pushed further. "Do you feel ashamed when you suck their cocks?" he asked, mocking a sympathetic tone. The look of pure disgust that question earned him was much more to his liking. 

"It may surprise you to know that not all coed friends are sexually involved. It's called being platonic," she chastized. 

"Ah, so you only suck off guys who aren't your friends. Good to know." 

Hermione glared at his smirk. "Has it ever occurred to you that women don't actually exist for the purpose of serving men?" 

He pretended to consider her question, still walking backwards. "Hmm, you know, I don't think it ever has." Okay, so perhaps he wasn't that arrogant as to really believe that, but he knew the answer would piss her off, which was really the goal. 

Draco stopped suddenly just in front of the archway leading to the grand staircase and all of its ever moving flights. She stopped just as quickly, and huffed in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be headed to the dungeon, serpent?" she quipped, arms folding across her chest once more.

"Maybe I should, but I find you much more entertaining right this moment," he admitted without shame, taking a couple casual steps towards her.

Hermione stepped back accordingly. "Well I'm not very well entertained, so if you don't mind I think I'll be heading to be-" she interrupted herself with a huff, her attempts to pass him blocked. Instead he moved closer still, and her back again.

"So if you're not involved with Potter, and you're not involved with Weasley, that must mean you really are every bit the prude everyone says you are." As Draco spoke he advanced on her, until there was no further she could retreat. Her back hit the wall behind her. 

Hermione scowled. "I'm not a prude, and even if I was it wouldn't be anyone's business," she said proudly. He was too close now, and her eyes locked with his with determination.

"So it's not that you won't," Draco ventured vaguely, though it was obvious to her that he was referring to any number of physical sins. "It's just that no one's asked you to." He stood toe to toe with her, and she had to crane her next looking up at him to hold his stare. "How sad."

"I'm not a virgin," Hermione told him. "I've had sex. I'm not ashamed of it. I just don't go around boasting the fact like some girls." 

Draco laughed and placed one hands on the stone wall near the side of her head. "You're lying," he challenged. 

"I am not!" She denied indignantly. "And it's still none of your business."

"I bet you've never even seen a fully erect cock, much less touched it, or had it inside your tight little cunt."

Hermione was seething. "How DARE you!? Where do you get off thinking you can talk to me, or any-" She was cut off rudely when her lips were suddenly and without permission commandeered by the Slytherin to whom she was yelling at. She was so surprised it took a moment for her to remember to stop him. She shoved him off just enough to break the contact between their mouths. "Don't ever do that to me again," she warned him coldly, but he was undeterred.

"What, like this?" He was on her again, his lips seducing hers in a battle of wills. 

Infuriated and as stubborn as ever, Hermione would prove she was no prude. A meaningless hate snog, it was all this was. Just hormones and rage and lust. She felt his free hand land on the small of her back, and he pulled her body against his. She allowed it, for now.

Her mouth still tasted of the chocolate dessert she'd enjoyed at the feast, with just a hint of pumpkin juice. So much taller than she, her breasts pressed up against the bottom of his chest, breasts he'd never really acknowledged before now. He wanted to touch them, but resisted. It'd be pushing his luck, and the longer he drew this out, the longer he could use it against her later. Instead he took one more step towards her, pressing her completely between himself and the stone barrier.

Hermione nearly whimpered, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She battled against him, tongues dueling, and even went so far as to tug on his bottom lip on a show of aggression. She would come to regret this action when a moment later she felt a pressure against her middle that hadn't been there before.

The bloody little minx! Well if she was a virgin she certainly wasn't new to the art of a heavy snog. Draco growled into her mouth as he felt himself growing with excitement. He pressed his groin against her stomach in demonstration. "Well you're certainly feeling one now, aren't you?" he spoke against her lips. "I can take care of that pesky virginity now for you if you'd like."

It was too far for the Gryffindor, and the break from his lips allowed oxygen return to her lungs and her brain. She smoothed her hands up his chest, feeling the hard abs underneath, before shoving against him roughly this time. Finally there was enough space between them for her to make her escape, which she did quickly. 

Hermione turned to Draco with a parting message. "I told you, Malfoy, my virginity is long gone, but if I still had it, I wouldn't give it to you if you were the last man on earth."


	2. Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

Getting alone with Granger again was going to be difficult, but Draco felt determined. After their Halloween snog, Draco made sure to take every opportunity he got to remind her of her sin. A smirk as they passed in the halls. A wink in class. Anything to rile her up about the indecency of letting him snog her senseless. He was decidedly not finished with her yet. He wanted more. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to violate her. He wanted to have every part of her, especially the parts that Potter and Weasley could not. Unlike them, the nature of the relationship he and Granger shared could not be called platonic.

More than a week had passed and he was having no luck separating her from her bodyguards. It was Sunday afternoon, ten days later, that he saw her, alone, probably on her way to the library. He dipped behind a statue as she approached, before she could see him. Just a few more meters… when she was just in front of the statue, Draco lunged out and grasped her, one hand around her middle, the other over her mouth to muffle the squeal of surprise that immediately escaped her. He pulled her behind the statue, out of view of passersby. He released her mouth and lowered her bag off her shoulder, before moving both hands to her waist.

Hermione barely had time to comprehend what'd happened when Draco's lips descended onto hers. He was wasting no time, his tongue manipulating its way between her lips. She made the mistake of attempting to protest, which parted her lips for him. Against her better judgement she melted, picking up where their previous encounter left off. One of her hands slid up to wrap around the back of his neck, fingers tangling into his platinum hair. The other rested on his hard chest. 

Draco couldn't believe she wasn't putting up more of a fight. If anything, she was participating with enthusiasm. He gave her waist a squeeze, moving in closer. His tongue was dancing with hers eagerly. She was as deliciously passionate this time as the last. He'd chosen wisely to continue the forbidden affair. 

Maybe he'd been wrong to judge her sexual status so quickly. She wasn't a prude. She was probably even telling the truth about having sex. That fact could work in his favor. She would never give her virginity to him, that much was obvious even if she hadn't already expressly said so. However, she didn't expressly say that she'd never have sex with him at all. And he'd use that fact when the moment arose.  
One of Draco's hands slid around to the small of her back again, the other moved up the front of her, until his palm cupped the fullness of her breast. To his amazement, she allowed it. "You know, for such a pain in the ass, you're pretty hot," Draco said what was meant to be a compliment against her lips.

Hermione chuckled in response. "You mean you're not put off by my mudblood slime?" she retored, remembering words he'd used against her long ago. While the word itself held no power over her, his quickness to use it had always bothered her on principle. 

"The only mudblood slime I'm concerned with now is located elsewhere," Draco told her, giving her breast a squeeze before bringing both hands down to her front. He rubbed her hard between her legs with one while his fingers worked apart the button holding her in her jeans. 

Hermione gasped, jolting at the sudden sensation of being touched there. "Malfoy you can't just-"

"I believe you'll find I can," Draco corrected. He tugged her zipper down, before concentrating a few moments longer on simply teasing her through the heavy denim barrier. He could feel her lips through both layers of clothing, and was set on making her juices soak through onto his fingers before granting her further touch.

Hermione whimpered, and thankfully his mouth found hers again, a much needed distraction. She was losing her mind, she was sure of it, because she couldn't think of a single good reason not to throw him off of her and curse him sterile. But here she was, growing more and more aroused in spite of herself. Viktor had certainly never touched her like this. He'd been a gentleman every step of the way, most especially as he'd made love to her. Draco Malfoy was the furthest thing from a gentleman, and yet his touch was like fire. 

She squirmed between him and the statue in her reluctance. It was wrong, it was completely wrong, and she needed to put an end to it, but her feet conspired with her groin, they wouldn't move. 

Draco reached his goal before long, the slightest moisture coating his fingertips as she wet through both layers for him. "Has anyone ever made you cum?" Draco whispered the question into her ear.

Hermione had never been asked that question before, and because of this she wasn't actually sure she knew the answer. This fact bothered her more than anything he'd done to her so far. How could she not know the answer to such a personal fact about herself? "I don't know," she answered regretfully. Yes she'd made love, yes it'd been beautiful and sweet and romantic, but had she orgasmed? How was she supposed to know?

"Then the answer is no," Draco told her quickly. "Let's fix that." With no further warning Draco turned Hermione, pressing her front into the back of the statue. He returned one hand to her breast, the opposite this time, while the one already coated in a thin layer of her sticky treat slid into the opening of her jeans, under her knickers, straight to her womanhood. 

Hermione's knees buckled as his fingers rubbed against her clit for the first time. "Oh Merlin," she gasped quietly, knowing full well that this time resistance was futile. He was promising her an orgasm, her first orgasm, and she'd be damned if she missed out. She concentrated on the work of his hand. He slid in as far as he could, and teased her lips, spreading the slick fluid over them for ease of passage, before finally dipping his fingers inside. This, she realized, was why he'd turned her, so that his hand could form to the curve of her body, his fingers moving easily within her tight cavern, the heel of his palm pressing into her pleasure spot with determination. 

She was amazingly wet, and warm, and as tight as she was, she accepted his digits easily. “You like that, don’t you Granger?” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. He upped his pace, fingers pumping into her fiercely. Truth be told, fucking with Granger was proving a fantastic distraction. He had no idea how he was supposed to accomplish the tasks that had been set on him, but when he needed to clear his mind, at least he had a side-project to think about. His own little mudblood plaything.

Hermione might not have allowed it to happen, for him to touch her as he was doing, if it hadn’t been for the events of the night before. Ron and Lavender. The idea made her want to vomit. She didn’t know why she cared so much. It’s not as if Ron was anything to be desired. He was loud, crass, dumber than the day was long, had no work ethic, and was absolutely disgusting to share a meal with. But Lavender? She was already a nightmare to live with nine months of the year. Now she had to hone in on her friendship with Ron? But hell, she could have him, because right now Hermione had never felt so good and about doing something so bad.

She didn’t answer Draco’s question, she wouldn’t. Instead she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in a moan of pleasure. Maybe he was right, maybe the sex she’d had with Krum that summer, as beautiful as it’d been, hadn’t resulted in an orgasm, because the tension building inside of her was an entirely new sensation, and she didn’t think she could handle much more of it. She leaned her forehead on the statue’s back in front of her, unintentionally pressing her backend towards him.

Draco could hear her breathing become more labored; she was getting close. Draco upped his game, removing his fingers from within her to focus all of his attention on her swollen and sensitive clitoris. He rubbed it harsh, fast, and the shock of it made Hermione's knees buckle. She gasped, and Draco wrapped an arm around her middle to keep her standing as his assault continued.

This corridor wasn't particularly busy this time of day on a Sunday, but the occasional student had walked by, and each time he shushed her in warning. He didn't much care if anyone caught them, but she would be much too horrified to ever let him touch her again, and that just wouldn't do. Now, especially, with her so close to finishing, he had to be careful. 

"Fuck, oh Merlin," Hermione whispered only to herself. She'd never felt anything like it, and she squirmed within his hold, desperate to escape the repeating bursts of pleasure. It as torture. She didn't think she could ensure a moment more without screaming.

"That's it," Draco whispered encouragingly. "Cum, my dirty little Gryffindor princess. Cum for your Slytherin prince."

Hermione couldn't think, could hardly process the degrading words he whispered in her ear as she tried desperately to hold her sounds inside of her. She closed her eyes, and behind them she could see bursts of light. She was exploding, she was sure of it, her whole body seizing up violently as she was forced to endure more of his touch. And then suddenly, relief. It washed over her in an instant, slowly letting her down from what she could only describe as the gut twisting sensation of going over the steepest, highest drop in a roller coaster.

Draco felt her body still, nearly limp in his arms, and his ministrations slowed to a stop. When at last he removed his hand from within the front of her jeans, he brought the soiled fingers, wrinkled from continued exposure to her wetness, to his lips. He sucked them clean, smirking at the Gryffindor as she turned around to face him, catching him in the act. 

He looked so smug, so satisfied, that it finally occurred to Hermione what she's just allowed to happen. He hadn't just given her an orgasm out of the kindness of his heart. He was a snake to the core, and he'd done this for one reason; to lord it over her. And what's worse was she'd been all too quick to let him. All because of some petty jealousy over Ron hooking up with that clingy skank Lavender Brown.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked him anyway, breathless and rightfully horrified. 

Draco leaned towards her, pinning her between himself and the statue again. He kissed her neck and nipped her earlobe before whispering his answer into her ear. "Because now you owe me one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Each and every comment makes me so happy!


	3. I get off on you getting off on me

As exciting as it had been to allow herself the privilege of feeling true pleasure for the first time, Hermione had been unable to reconcile the event in her own mind. He’d touched her, in the most intimate way, and moreover, she’d let him! She hadn’t a clue what’d come over her. She should have hit him, pushing him off of her, kneed him in the bullocks, anything but let him snog her and grope her and… 

But Merlin, it’d been so good.

Of course, the sodding git was never going to let her live it down, of that much she was sure. He’d been bothersome enough after their first time together, when all they’d done was snog. Now that he’d gotten her off he had grounds to hold it over her head indefinitely. What if he told someone? What if he tried something like that again and they got caught? Or worse, what if he tried it again, and she let him? 

What more could he make her do? Was she really so easily aroused that she would let him take further liberties with her body? It was to the point now where she couldn't justify it as harmless, like snogging would be. Once genitals got involved it was much deeper than that, wasn't it?

She was determined, now, to avoid the Slytherin temptation. No looking, no kissing, and most definitely no touching of private parts.

But perhaps the single thing that irritated her more than her struggle to resist the devil’s charm was the ever constant snogging she was forced to witness between her Ron and Lavender, the latter of which clearly rubbing it in her face. On this evening in particular, some three weeks or so after the previous momentous occasion, she was feeling especially suffocated in the Gryffindor common room. The night before Lavender had snuck out of their dorm in the middle of the night, and judging by the way she'd changed her clothes into something extra sexy before leaving, Hermione knew she wasn't simply making a late night trip to the loo. She was on her way to see Ron, and knowing first hand how much Lavender was willing to do in front of an audience, whatever she had planned to do in private could only be something Hermione didn't want to think about. The knowledge haunted her, making it hard for her to find sleep. Why did Lavender have to be such a slag? And why with Ron? She couldn't bear another night of them sucking face, not with so many repulsive speculations of what they'd been up to the night before.

She left the Gryffindor tower in her school robe, Prefect pin shown proudly. She'd rather voluntarily patrol the corridors than have to witness that sickening display of affection a moment more. To her immense surprise, she hadn't made it halfway down the hall when she saw the familiar head of platinum hair. What was he doing out at this hour, and so very very far away from the dungeons, at that?

"I expect you have one hell of an explanation," Hermione called out, making her presence known as she approached. Though he recovered quickly, it seemed for the briefest moment that he was just as surprised at being found as she was to find him. He rerouted, heading instead in her direction. 

The way he stalked towards her made her breath catch. He was like a predator, and she the prey. She froze in place. “Maybe I was just coming to find you,” Draco lied easily. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

"Leave it to you to actually be arrogant enough to believe that just because I don't come looking for you for another cheap experience, I must instead be avoiding you." Despite her protest, she had in fact been avoiding him just as he claimed, but he didn't need the satisfaction of knowing it. He had reached her now, and she was as determined as ever to stand her ground. If Ronald could go sneaking around and shagging Lavender, for whom he had no actual feelings, she was certainly entitled to do whatever she felt like with whomever she wished. Even a pain in the arse like Malfoy. 

“And why else do you suppose I’m all the way up here, so far away from my dorm?” Draco inquired, fingering one of her curls and spinning it around the long digit before tucking it behind her ear. 

“Well clearly you want to lose house points,” Hermione told him, smirking. It wasn’t often she had authority over him, given that they were both Prefects, but as he was out here on non-official business, he was presently just another student wandering the corridors after curfew. “I think ten points for being out after curfew, and another five for being such an arse.”

Draco took one more step toward her. “You have no idea how big of an-” He wrapped his arms around her waist, and grabbed her rear, scrunching up her skirt so that he could feel her cheeks underneath. “Ass, I can be.”

Hermione had expected him to try something, but to grab her the way he did, well, it couldn’t simply go unpunished. She slapped him, hard enough to make her own hand sting from the contact. To her dismay, he only squeezed her bare cheeks harder, completely unphased. 

“Maybe I was really hoping to drag your hot little ass into the room of requirement.” 

Which of them kissed the other was hard to determine, but the crash of lips was harsh and needy. Hermione bit his lip and Draco groaned, pulling her body flush against him as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. She moaned, and her fingers slid into the hair, nails biting into his scalp slightly as she allowed him to battle his tongue against hers. 

She didn’t know why she kept allowing this. Surely there was a better choice out there if all she needed was something physical. Maybe she could let Cormac snog her in the common room one of these days, see how Ron liked that. But for now, Draco’s hands were exploring her body, and she was beginning to feel very hot. “You said something about the room of requirement?” she panted out against his lips, an invitation for him to sweep her away just as he’d suggested.

As her back fell into the couch that had materialized inside the Room of Requirements, Hermione mocked herself for her earlier thoughts. His hands roamed her body freely, and one of her legs wrapped around him, pulling his body close to hers. Their tongues danced aggressively, nevermind that she was going lightheaded from lack of oxygen. 

Once he was on top of her Hermione realized that she may very well have gotten herself in over her head. It would be only too easy for him to take advantage of her anger, and only too easy for her to let him. He pressed her into the cushions, his whole weight on her as he continued to kiss her breathless. Her leg pulled him in, wanting more. He slid one hand up her sweater, teasing its way beneath her bra, and she was simply too turned on to put him in his place.

“I want to fuck you,” Draco groaned into her neck, giving her a chance to catch her breath while he covered her throat with bite marks. He loved the way she whimpered at the pain his teeth caused her, while simultaneously clinging to him for more. 

His words made her pussy clench down upon nothing in anticipation, but also made it easier to reject him. He wanted it, and therefore she wouldn’t let him have it. She would hold onto that thought in order to get herself through tonight without surrendering her body to him. “Not a chance in hell, Malfoy,” she told him, ending his name with a moan as he pinched her nipple harshly. 

Draco squeezed her small breast. “You’re a tease, Granger. A horny little tease.” He was growing hard against her, and found himself gyrating against her small warm body.

Hermione chuckled. She could feel his stiffness pressing into her stomach. She rolled her body against his in response. It was hot in the small room that had formed itself to suit their need. “My body doesn’t belong to you.” But her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as his hand moved down out of her shirt and into her skirt. She moaned again as he began to rub her over her satin knickers.

“You’re sure of that?” Draco challenged, continuing to press his hard cock into her abdomen. 

Hermione could feel herself growing slick under his touch, the fabric was gliding between her lips at his ministrations. “Positive,” she gasped out. He could touch her all he wanted, as long as he only used his hand. She knew what those fingers could do to her, and it would only be punishing herself to refuse it.

“So you don’t want me to make you cum again?” Draco continued, slipping his fingers under the moist material of her knickers, rubbing the slick lips gently to coat them in her own fluids. 

Hermione pushed her hips into his touch encouragingly. “I didn’t say that,” she answered with a smirk, before finding his lips again. 

Draco kissed her briefly, while shoving two fingers deep into her tight cunt. “So you just want to deny me,” he accused. She grinned up at him without shame, and leaned up to catch his lips again. She’d rather snog than banter. His words were dangerous. He was too manipulative, and if he kept talking he could confuse her in her current state of arousal. 

Hermione moaned into his mouth, rotating her hips for both of their benefits. Of course, if he wanted release he was going to have to find it himself, because she had no intention of helping him. The feeling of their two bodies rubbing together so eagerly was all she needed in that moment. 

On instinct alone, Draco upped the intensity of his movements, letting the friction between them stroke his hard cock. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to be buried in her wetness like his fingers were, but it wouldn’t happen tonight, he knew. He pulled his fingers out from her heat and used them instead to carefully undo his belt. He needed to escape the confines of his trousers. There were too many layers between their bodies. He opened the clasp and zipper of his pants, and sighed in relief. He was still within his boxers, but now as he rubbed his hardness against her, he felt her so much better. He angled himself so that his cock slid between her satin covered lips, feeling them hug his length as he thrust between them through two thin layers of underwear.

Hermione gasped and moaned. She could feel the head of his cock, even clothed as it was, flick across her clit with each one of his fruitless thrusts. Merlin, he was so close. If he only escaped his boxers, and pushed away that small bit of fabric that hid her weeping pussy, he could be inside of her in an instant. She had to be careful not to let that happen, but as long as it didn’t, she was sure she would cum soon.

She clung to him, both legs now locked around his middle by the ankles as they rocked together. The room filled with the sounds of their mutual moans, interrupted occasionally by a bruising kiss. “Yes!” Hermione gasped, feeling herself teetering on the edge now. “Oh yes! I’m right there. YES!” Her toes curled so hard they cramped, and her body quivered from the shock of such an unusual event.

Draco’s boxers were wet now where their bodies met, her orgams soaking through both layers. What he wouldn’t give to have felt her cunt clamp down on his cock and milk him for everything he had. He pretended, imaging it over and over again as he continued stroking himself against her, until finally he saw stars behind his eyelids, and his boxers became wet from the inside as well as he shot several quick loads inside of them.

Well, that was a first for him, and he assumed her as well. He slowed his movements to a stop, and Hermione, sensing it was over as well, disentangled herself from him. They laid there motionless a minute more, catching their breaths, before Draco moved off of her altogether and began to fix his clothes. Hermione applied a quick cleaning charm to her own clothes, followed by one to remove any wrinkles.

“Well, that was…”

“Fun,” Hermione finished for him in agreement, gathering her robe from the floor where she’d discarded it. “I needed that.”

Draco chuckled, looking her over as she combed her fingers through her hair, flattening it. Her chest was still heaving from the exertion just moments ago. “Next time maybe we’ll try without all the clothes,” he told her with a wicked smirk, cleaning himself up as well.

“You say that like there’ll be a next time,” Hermione replied, smirking right at him in a way he’d never seen a Gryffindor do. The sight made his cock, tired as it was, twitch within his pants excitedly. He’d been right, she was a bloody tease.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but she was gone, the door clanking shut behind her. Draco sighed to himself. He’d get her next time, he was sure of it. How much longer could she resist? She was clearly as horny as he was. He had no doubt that he could make it happen, and hopefully soon. “Fuck me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are REALLY starting to heat up now! Will Draco get to go all the way next time? Or will Hermione continue to tease him? You'll have to wait and see! In the meantime, please leave Kudos and Comments! I love to hear what you all think!


	4. Nothing but your heels on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Slughorn's Christmas party, Hermione's date with Cormac leaves her unfulfilled. She knows that there's only one person suited for the job, and after a few too many glasses of wine she just happens to find him.

If there was one thing she’d learned from her date with Cormac McLaggen at Slughorn’s Christmas party it was that not all men were created equal. She may very well be forced to acknowledge that her desire to be kissed, touched, groped, and brought to climax was not interchangeable. When Cormac kissed her she wanted to gag. It wasn’t that he was even bad at it, necessarily, yet she was repulsed by his lips, and his touch, and when the party was over, she couldn’t get away from him fast enough.

She hadn’t failed to notice Malfoy’s attempt to crash the party, and a part of her, some devious, thrill-seeking part of her wished that maybe, just maybe, he’d crashed because he knew she was there with another wizard. He didn’t get to stay long enough for her to find out, however, Snape dragging him away so quickly, but one thing she was sure of was that she’d let him see her under the mistletoe with Cormac, just to see what he’d do about it.

She wanted him, Merlin she wanted him, and it was a battle she’d been fighting ever since that night they’d shared a most climactic snog in the room of requirement. She’d actually dreamed of the bulge inside his trousers that he’d rubbed so forcefully against her. She wanted to see it, to touch it, to feel it inside of her as she’d so stubbornly denied herself in order to deny him. That was about a month ago, now that she thought of it, wandering the corridors tipsily after the party. The only sound she could hear was that of her heels clicking against the stone floor. She’d had quite a bit of wine, more than the usual single glass she was permitted at most holidays and special occasions. She’d needed it to get through her time with the failed keeper. Failed thanks to her, she remembered with a smug smile for no one to see.

Only someone did see. Draco had been lost in his thoughts for some time now, since his conversation with Snape. He’d failed, again, to complete his mission, and he was starting to think that he was going to have to do it himself, face to face. He didn’t think he could manage it. He didn’t think he could look the man in the face, draw his wand, and say the words. Then after a while he became vaguely aware of a noise, growing louder as its maker approached the alcove in which he rested, staring out at the night sky. He turned, and for the briefest moment his heart leaped at the sight of her. He’d been in need of a distraction, and like an answer to a prayer she appeared.

Draco swung his legs over the window bench he’d propped himself onto and stood, straightening himself out quickly. She hadn’t noticed him yet, which was in his favor.

“Now just what are you doing in this part of the castle this late at night?” he asked her. He’d seen her an hour ago, at the party, being snogged and groped by that disgusting seventh year. Draco was a proud womanizer, but he prided himself on at least being smooth in his advances. McLaggen was just… gross. What did she see in him? How could she let him touch her even for a moment? He’d need to remind her who she was meant to be under mistletoe with.

Hermione didn’t know how she hadn’t seen him sooner. Perhaps she’d just been on autopilot, wandering the corridor more or less aimlessly. She hadn’t been ready to go to bed, but she also had no real destination in mind. But he’d found her, or maybe she’d found him, and for the first time she was actually glad to see him. “Clearly I’m looking for trouble,” Hermione answered, pointing her clutch bag at him. “And I’ve found him.” She continued moving toward her, and him toward her.

“Oh, I’m trouble, am I?” Draco asked her, stalking towards her in a threatening manner. "More trouble than that bloke you were just letting run his hands all over you in front of all those people?" As he spoke he stopped in front of her and ghosted his hands over the curves of her body in demonstration, without touching her. 

Hermione bit her lip. She'd hoped that would get a rise out of him, but now that it had she felt a bit nervous again. "You saw that did you?" she asked as though she didn't already know.

"I think the whole party saw that," Draco informed her. He took another step toward her, forcing her back, only this time she moved quite willingly, and smirked up at him as her back met the wall. "What exactly was the point of that little display?" His hand slid up her neck to cup the nape of it, fingers tangling into her curls. His other hand found her waist, and traveled south in search of the hem of her dress. When he found it, he began traveling up underneath it. 

Hermione tried her hardest not to look smug. "I don't know what you mean. I wasn't trying to make any point." Truth was she'd wanted nothing more than to get away from the man and his tentacle-like hands. She'd only embraced the crude display for Draco's benefit.

"You're a terrible liar, Granger," Draco told her as his fingers slipped under her lace knickers. "Ah, and you're dripping." He heard her sudden intake of breath when his fingers slipped inside of her with ease. "I hope this excitement wasn't meant for him."

Hermione shook her head, a confession. "No," she told him. "That's new." Cormac certainly hadn't been able to elicit that response from her, try though he did. It hadn't occurred to Hermione that they were standing out in the middle of the corridor, his hand under her dress in a blatant display of his actions. She rolled her hips into his hand as he pleasured her slowly, too slowly.

"So it's for me," Draco prompted her to admit. "Your cunt is all worked up just for me." He jammed his fingers into her harshly with his last word, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Yes!" Whether it was an answer to his question or just a response to his action was not clear, but Draco figured it was a combination of the two.

"You need me to finish what he wasn't capable of starting for you?" He went on, fingering her harshly now.

"Yes!" She exclaimed again, this time an obvious answer. He continued, watching her eyes flutter shut and her mouth fall open as she attempted to contain any further sounds of pleasure. She failed, whimpering and moaning softly, and when he was sure she was about to reach climax, a wicked grin crossed his lips, and he withdrew suddenly.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she stared at him in shock and offense.

"I've gotten you off enough, witch," Draco told her harshly, and wiped his fingers off on his trousers as though her juices suddenly offended him. 

Hermione watched him, appalled, for a moment, before realizing that he wasn't wrong. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, something she'd have never done sober. "Alright. If you can get me in a bed, you can have me."

Draco almost didn't believe what he'd just heard. She was going to let him have her? "Bloody hell, how drunk are you?" He could see the glossiness of her eyes. She'd obviously been drinking.

"Drunk enough to let you fuck me but not so drunk that you should feel guilty about it," Hermione answered with a smirk. 

"That's the perfect amount of drunk," Draco told her. They both grinned, and he kissed her heatedly, thinking about how to complete the challenge she'd set for him. A bed? How was he going to get her into a bed? Tonight? While she was still drunk? But he could usually rely on one location in particular to meet his needs. He released her with a groan. "Come on," he said, and took her hand to lead her away. 

Hermione followed, having some difficulty in her heels. Nearly halfway down the hall she stopped, pulling him to a stop. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned. The dungeons were in the other direction.

Draco was surprised. He thought it should have been obvious. "Well last time the room made us a petty nice couch. I figure it's up to the ta-"

"The room of requirement?" Hermione asked him, and laughed. "No, that's cheating." She laughed again at the puzzlement on his face.

"Cheating?"

"I want a proper bed, in a proper bedroom." 

Draco stared at her. She must be crazy. "A proper bedroom? Well as nice as it would be to get a room at the Three Broomsticks I don't really think that's an option." 

"Well, if you can't deliver, perhaps Cormac is still awake. I know I can get into his room. Maybe he can finish what you started..." she told him thoughtfully. She began to walk toward the grand staircase again, as was his original destination. 

Draco stopped her suddenly, his hand wrapping around her throat. "Listen, Granger, I've had about as much of your teasing as I can take. You want a bed? I'll give you a bed." He looked angry, and if she hadn't had so much wine she might have had the sense to recognize a red flag when she saw it. Instead she smirked up at him playfully. His hold was tight, restricting her breathing, but not so tight that she felt any true threat.

"Well then prove it already."

It proved difficult enough to get her all the way down into the dungeon without either of them being seen. Getting her into the Slytherin common room and to his dorm was going to be the true challenge. He'd snuck many girls into his room in the last couple of years, but none whose identity was so sacred. Sure, he'd love for everyone to know that he was about to bone Potter's best friend, but if she ever thought he had anything to do with exposing their activities, there would no longer be any activities to speak of.

He had her wait for him outside of the common room. He needed to be sure the coast was clear. It wasn't, of course. Students were lingering, exchanging Christmas gifts, chatting, some snogging. He used his seniority to send some of the younger students to their rooms. His peers, however, were being much more difficult. 

He eventually resorted to a combination of confundus charms and stunning spells to inebriate his housemates to the point where he could sneak her past and into his dorm. When he returned to the corridor he half expected her to be gone, for her to have been pulling his leg, or have decided he'd run out of time, but luckily she remained where he'd left her. He pulled her into a rough kiss before guiding her quickly through the coming room to the dormitories. He opened the door to his room, peeked inside, and found that his roommates had already settled into their beds, most of them fast asleep. One by one he pointed his wand at their beds, and their curtains drew tightly shut around them. 

Hermione could hardly believe she was following through with this. She wanted it. She knew she wanted it. She just couldn't believe she was doing it! She waited outside the entrance to the Slytherin domain, a place she had never been welcome, and never wished to visit. It felt as though he was talking forever, and she wondered what he was doing inside. Was he telling people? Was he simply clearing the way? She was starting to think the worst when finally he came for her. She kissed him back, her knickers feeling a bit wet again as arousal rushed through her anew.

His bed was furthest from the entrance, centered in front of a window that she realized showed not the night sky, as they were too far underground, but rather the nightlife of the black lake. A school of luminescent creatures floated past, like little night lights, and she watched in wonderment before her attention was stolen away by Malfoy, who was kissing her again suddenly. She moaned softly into his mouth, and felt his hand in her back, feeling for her zipper. He found it, and dragged it down as far as it would go.

Hermione bit her lip and pushed the dress down her shoulders, past her chest, and to the floor, where she kicked it under his bed, just in case. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, and saw them flash silver as another luminary fish swam by, illuminating his lustful gaze. 

Without removing his eyes from her, without so much as blinking, Draco cast sound barriers around them, ensuring that whatever cries of pleasure she emitted would fall on his ears only. His cock sprang to life as she revealed herself, braless beneath her dress, with only her knickers and heels remaining. He licked his lips at the sight of her perky little breasts, and was about to help himself to them when he remembered that he himself was still painfully overdressed. He began to strip away his outfit a quickly as he could manage, and was ripping off his second sock when she seated herself on his bed. She reached for her shoe to remove it, but he interrupted her.

"Don't," he called out, startling her to a stop. "Leave the heels. They're sexy."

She heeded his request, and laid herself back in his bed. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever be so excited to see Hermione Granger's head rested upon His pillow. She slid herself under his covers next, a precaution, he realized, in case anyone entered the room, or exited their bed. 

Hermione's heart was hammering, and at the sight of Draco's fully erect cock her panties were now ruined. She should have taken them off, but she thought he might enjoy doing that for her. She held open the comforter, and he joined her, moving on top of her immediately. His mouth was busy already, and her eyes fell shut as she allowed herself to simply feel them tasting her neck, her chest, sucking on her nipples in turn while he groped the mounds. But he continued further down, and Hermione realized with horror that he was heading straight for her sopping knickers. 

She'd never had anyone's mouth between her legs before. She raised her hips when she felt him tugging on her last remaining garment, permitting him to pull them away from her. 

"You're a very horny girl, aren't you?" Draco taunted. She felt his tongue in her inner thighs closest to her heat, licking away the sticky mess that had soaked through her knickers and smeared onto them. She spread her legs instinctively, giving him more room to work. She was excited. She'd heard girls brag about being "eaten out", a term she'd always found crass and gross, but now that it was so close to happening to her she couldn't wait to see if it really felt as good as they said it did. And then the fear hit her again. What if she wasn't clean enough? What if she didn't taste good? What if she didn't taste normal? That was silly, he'd tasted her before, just not so… directly, but still she felt self-conscious.

And then his tongue was in her. He hadn't waited for an answer, and the only response she had now was a loud gasp as the wet muscle lapped at her innards. "Oh god!" Hermione gripped the bedsheets tightly. "Oh god!" She'd never felt anything like it. He moaned as he sucked hard on her clit, and Hermione's hips rose off the bed, the vibrations he caused driving her mad. 

"You taste like a horny girl," Draco spoke into her cunt, still licking away eagerly. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake shut up already," Hermione moaned out. As if it wasn't hard enough to let him touch her like she did, without him speaking to her in such a way. He laughed and the new vibrations sent her over. "Oh God, Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a whisper, squirming as he devoured her orgasm. 

She laid there on his bed, panting heavily, as he climbed back up her body and his lips found hers in a rough, affectionless kiss. She could feel him lining himself up at her sopping wet entrance, and her mind reeled with uncertainty. 

She thought she wanted this but now she wasn't so sure. She'd only had sex one other time, and he had been so loving and gentle, the most perfect first time she could have hoped for. This was the opposite of that. He was offensive and rough and all around crude. But Merlin, she wanted it so badly! Plus, she'd made a deal with him, and he upheld his end. It was time for her to uphold hers. 

She nodded quickly, offering permission she realized he hadn't actually sought. He was already pushing his way inside of her. His engorged cock, so much thicker than his fingers, stretched her open. She kept expecting it to hurt, but her body took his girth willingly. This was natural, she remembered. Her body was designed to be used in this manner. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, body shaking from the force as he began to thrust into her.

If he was being honest, he couldn't believe that this day has finally come, the day where she willingly walked right up to him and offered him her body. Sure, she was drunk, but she'd said herself she wasn't so drunk that he should feel bad about it, so he wouldn't. As her tightness consumed him, Draco's head fell back, eyes closed as he soaked in the sheer pleasure that was the inside of this hot, wet pussy. 

Never had a conquest brought him so much satisfaction, and he'd only just begun. He rocked his body into hers harshly, enjoying every gasp, moan, and squeak of pleasure that escaped the witch who'd fought so hard to deny his advances. She was his now. She didn't know it yet, but he didn't intend to stop. She'd given him the key to her body, and he'd be damned to ever give it back!

Hermione easily recognized the feeling now, the tension building inside of her as she neared climax. "Oh yes, yes!" she gasped. She rocked her body against his, attempting to match his thrusts and drive herself closer to finish. She didn't know how much longer he would go, but it felt so good and so naughty and her head was becoming dizzy. She bit down on his shoulder as she came, and Draco swore loudly, surprised. 

He picked up his speed as she remained latched onto him. He hadn't figured her for a biter. It was pretty sexy actually, and the thought of her feline response drove him quickly, too quickly, to join her in completion. He initially intended to pull out, as he usually would, but the way she clung to him was too good, and instead he broke his own rule, his family's long standing rule, and filled her mudblood cunt with his zealous, load. He shuddered and jerked within her until every drop had fallen into her, before slowing to a stop.

Hermione's jaw unclenched and her eyes shot open when she realized what'd occurred. Her limbs detangled from around him and She laid limp below him. She stared up at him. He was breathing heavily like her, his head hung from lack of energy and his eyes closed as he began slowly softening inside of her, reverting to his deflated state. He finished. He finished inside of her! She hit his shoulder, hard.

"Are you insane!?" She shouted in a whisper, despite the sound barrier. "Have you lost your bloody mind?" She'd never felt so sober. She began to kick him off of her, scrambling to escape his bed. 

"What?" Draco asked, moving to allow her up, lest she continue kicking him. "Oh come on. It's not that big of a deal." He almost laughed. She was clearly furious, and as he watched her move to her feet next to the bed he could see the milky fluid begin to drip out between her legs.

"It's not funny!" She didn't even have her wand. "Clean me up!" She demanded. She didn't want to put her knickers back on only to have them soaked in his seed, and have to make her way all the way to Gryffindor tower with the sticky reminder between her legs. 

Draco reached for his wand, toying with it between his fingers. "Now I'd probably be happy to do that if you hadn't kicked me," he pointed out. "Besides, that's the purest sample of Wizarding genetics you'll ever have the fortune of having in your body. You shouldn't take it for granted." He tweaked his eyebrows at her, smirking wickedly.

"You're despicable," Hermione hissed at him, leaning forward to reach for his wand. She realized a moment too late that he'd been hoping she'd do that. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her back onto the bed so quickly she lost her balance altogether and fell into him. 

They wrestled over the wand for a moment before she found herself pinned on her stomach, him straddling her waist and holding her down. After a moment of him holding her there he began to gyrate against her, his cock returning to life as it slid back and forth between her cheeks. Her bare arse, slick with the escaped liquids, felt so nice against the velvety flesh of his prick. "I could give you a refill," he offered, settling into a more convenient position on top of her. He began rubbing the swollen tip between her wet lips, slipping between them in search of her tight entrance, further restricted by her pinned together legs.

Hermione's eyes widened with panic. "Don't you dare!" But despite her refusal, she could feel him slipping inside of her, and despite her anger, a moan escaped her as she was stretched and filled again. He began moving steadily within her, and her fury at his complete lack of boundaries ebbed away. It was a shallow penetration, but the consistent gliding in and out between her constricted walls was almost soothing. He continued in that manner until she'd completely forgotten she wished to stop him.

Draco sat back on his heels and spread her cheeks apart with his hands, peering down at where their bodies connected to watch his cock disappear and reappear as he rolled his hips, so shiny with her wetness and his load combined. Finally he leaned over her and spoke into her ear. "Get on your knees for me, you horny little slut."

Hermione hated him for saying such a thing to her, but hated herself more for complying. She got onto all fours, leaning forward slightly. Who knew when they'd manage to get alone again? Why shouldn't she take a few more minutes of carnal pleasure? 

Draco rewarded her compliance with a long passionate kiss, before getting onto his own knees behind her. When he entered her this next time he did so roughly, and she cried out in surprise as he slammed into her barrier. She whimpered as she braced herself for it to happen again, Draco could see her hands clutching his sheets tightly. He slammed until her again, and again, each shocked exclamation music to his ears.

She'd never been in this position before. It was supposed to be a favorite to many but she couldn't figure out why. Wasn't it degrading, letting a bloke pound into you from behind without even the respect of looking at your face? But she was wrong. It was amazing. It was the best thing she'd ever felt. After a couple of minutes she thought she couldn't take it anymore. She came, hard, but he didn't stop, and she began to beg for mercy. "Oh God, please stop!" she let out a dry sob. "I can't- I can't take anymore!"

That was all Draco wanted to hear. He continued for a moment longer, even faster than before, as he brought himself to the edge of pleasure. Not wanting to piss her off further, or take another risk just to spite her, he pulled out quickly, pumping his cock with his hand feverishly before spilling his second load onto her backside. 

Hermione felt numb, her whole body going limp as she collapsed onto his mattress. She turned onto her back, uncaring if his mess got all over his sheets. That was his problem this time. She laid there with her eyes closed, coming down from the intensity of it all. How could she be so exhausted if he'd done all the work?

"I'm not a slut," Hermione panted out after a long moment. She wouldn't bother denying the horny part.

Draco chuckled, moving next to her, where he began to kiss and suck on her dewy neck and chest. "You're my slut," he corrected, before finding her lips.


	5. Don't know if I can deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas holiday comes to an end, but Draco's holiday was anything but merry. The first chance he gets, Draco gets his hands on the one thing he knows he can use to make the pain go away.

Being a part of Voldemort's death eater army was no cake-walk. His Christmas holiday had been hijacked by strategy meetings, coordinating a sneak attack on the castle, for which, of course, Draco was meant to play the starring role. Still, taking Dumbledore's life was a much greater concern than getting the death eaters into the castle. 

When at last he was back on the Hogwarts Express it wasn't a moment too soon. He felt beaten down, scared, angry, and dangerous. He needed an outlet for such emotions. He needed to be deep inside his pretty little mudblood. 

Draco stalked up and down the train in search of her, but every time he saw her she was surrounded by her idiot friends. He needed to get her alone! It took five hours, five painful, tortured hours, before he caught her heading out of the loo having changed into her uniform and robes. He wasted no time, pulling her into an adjacent compartment, which he knew to be empty. 

"For fuck's sake, woman, don't you ever leave your bodyguards?" He asked in annoyance as he pinned her to the door and locked it. Immediately his mouth was on her neck, sucking and biting on the fragile skin. His arms caged her in. 

Hermione hadn't failed to notice Draco watching her, it was impossible to ignore. Not only did she notice, but Harry did, as well. If she had to listen to him going on about Malfoy "planning something" one more time, she thought she might lose it. She, of course, knew that he was trouble, and it was best to stay away from trouble. Especially when her friends were around. She couldn't imagine what Harry would say if he thought there was something going on between her and Malfoy.

She shouldn't have been surprised that the first time she was without her friends, she found herself being pulled into a compartment. She let out a little squeak of surprise, her back immediately pressed against the sliding door as he locked it. She had no time to object before his lips were on her skin, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh, and threatening to cause her knees to buckle at the sensations it sent through her body. She let out a moan, her knickers already soaked from the sudden assault.

It took a moment, but she came to her senses, realizing that this couldn't happen. Not here, not on the train. As much as she had enjoyed their last adventure, she knew she had taken a big risk letting him violate her so publicly, and then drag her through the castle and to his dorm room. If anyone had seen..if anyone saw them now, it wouldn't be good for her. "Malfoy, stop, we can't do this here." She said, keeping her voice low. If anyone was outside the compartment and recognized her voice, that was enough to start rumors. Her hands were on his chest now, trying to push him away.

Draco stood solid, unmoving, and growled in response to her resistance. "Those apes can go a few minutes longer without their handler. I need this." His mouth moved to the other side of her neck as he blocked her escape, and then traveled up to her lips, capturing them in a smoldering kiss.

Hermione let her head fall back against the compartment door. His mouth was tempting her to give in to him, but she knew she was right. She'd spent a lot of time thinking about their last encounter, and as much as she'd enjoyed it, she was sure it should be the last time. Even so, she kissed him back, her hands on his chest grasping his shirt, and after a moment she found the strength to push him away again. "I mean it, I don't care how much you need it, we can't." She said breathlessly, as soon as she freed her lips from his. 

Draco groaned, and his hand slid across her shoulder and up her neck, where he gripped her throat with just a small amount of pressure. His eyes bore into hers, and there was a brief moment where his pain and desperation showed. "I need this." He continued holding her throat as he reached under her skirt with the other hand and slipped his fingers, boldly, into her knickers. He began to rub her moist folds. Who was she trying to kid? She wanted it too. 

He sank down, still holding her throat until he could no longer reach, instead letting his palm drag down the valley between her breasts. Kneeling in front of her Draco disappeared underneath her skirt, swiping his wet tongue along the fabric covering her sweet cunt.

Her breath hitched in her throat when his hand closed around it, her eyes widening in a momentary panic. She stared back at him, he looked tormented, and she realized he wasn't asking. The pressure on her throat was just enough to labor her breathing slightly, and she knew she should have been scared. For a moment, she was scared, but it was replaced with something else entirely as his hand slipped under her skirt. She closed her eyes tightly, attempting to stop her body from reacting to his treatment, but it was no use. There was a sick part of her that was thrilled by how much he needed her.

Hermione felt his grip on her throat letting up as he moved down her body, and she looked down at him. "You can't just have your way with me whenever it-" her argument cut off as he disappeared under her skirt, her head falling back again as a moan escaped her. 

Draco pulled her panties out of his way with two wet fingers, and dipped his tongue inside her. As he did so, he stuffed those fingers inside of her as well. He moved his mouth to her clit, licking and sucking on the small bundle of nerves while his fingers pumped within her. He was growing hard, ready to be inside of her.

Her mouth fell open, she was fully leaning back against the compartment door now. She knew he had locked it, but she also knew that with a simple spell, anyone would be able to enter. If Harry or Ron happened to walk by, and heard her making the sounds she was making, she was sure they wouldn't hesitate to let themselves in. Her troubles slowly ebbed away as he found her clit, her legs twitching each time his tongue passed over it, even more so when he sucked on it. She slid one foot over, spreading her legs a little wider for him. She knew it was wrong, but Merlin, it felt so good.

Draco groaned into her heat, fingering her harshly. He wanted to make her as desperate to be fucked as he was to be doing the fucking. 

Hermione trembled as he groaned, the vibrations it caused were delightful. Her hand moved to grasp the doorway, steadying herself as his fingers moved roughly inside of her. "Oh God, don't stop!" She gasped, her other hand moving to tangle in her own hair as she grew closer to climax. 

Draco didn't, yet, instead upping his game, lapping at her entrance, even while his fingers drove in and out of her wildly. She was making the best kind of noises, and the bulge in his pants was painful now. He couldn't wait any longer. He stood up, fingers still inside of her. His lips found hers, tongue penetrating her mouth with zeal. Finally he withdrew his sticky fingers and used them, along with his other hand, to unfasten his trousers, groaning in relief as he fisted his hardness. Now properly freed, Draco lifted the witch, ready to enter her.

Hermione's head was swimming with need as his fingers left her. She could feel her pussy clenching in search of his appendage, and she tried to come to her senses. Surely, someone would have heard her by now, continuing any further would just be risky. Even as she tried to reason with herself, he lifted her, and she could feel his hard cock, ready and waiting at her entrance. "We can't, someone will hear," she said breathlessly, shaking her head, because even as she said it, she wanted to feel him inside of her again.

Draco chuckled. "Then maybe you should perform some magic," he pointed out, pulling her away from the door and turning to pin her, instead, on the window from which they could see the sun setting and snow flying past the window. He pressed her against the glass. "Because I know from experience you're better at sound barriers than you are at being quiet." With that said, he pushed into her, because for all the times she'd said they couldn't, she'd never said she didn't want to. In fact at one point she's even told him not to stop.

Hermione didn't have time to argue, or to perform the suggested spell to keep anyone outside of the compartment from hearing. She was forced against the glass window, and then he was inside of her. She should have been more troubled by this. After all, she hadn't actually consented to this, she thought she'd told him no, but maybe she hadn't? Either way her physical desire to be fucked trumped her self preservation, and she didn't fight him. She moaned instead, her hands moving to press against the glass on either side of her.

Draco bucked into her harshly, burying his face in her neck as he worked up to a steady pace bouncing her on his cock. He hooked one hand under her thigh, the other pressing his forearm against the glass next to her head. "You feel so fucking good," he told her breathlessly, before capturing her lips again.

Hermione hooked her other leg around his waist, one of her arms securing around his neck to support some of her weight. She kissed him back, whimpering against his lips as he bucked into her harshly. She was lost in the rhythm now, her friends momentarily forgotten. She let the kiss go on as long as she could, before breaking her lips away from his, seeking to catch her breath. "Fuck, I'm so close!" She gasped, her hand tangled roughly in his hair.

Draco wasn't far away either. "Cum on my cock, my dirty little Gryffindor." He bounced her hard, slamming into her depth. He moved his hand from his window to cup the side of her face. "Fuck yes!" he grunted, growing dangerously close to finishing. He had two weeks of sexual frustration pent up inside of him. It was quite impossible to get off where he knew Voldemort was under the same roof.

Hermione found it increasingly difficult to control the volume of the sounds she was making. The increased roughness sent her over the edge, and at first she leaned into the hand on her face, before leaning in to bite his shoulder, an attempt to stifle her moans.

Draco growled fiercely as she bit into him, and the pain in his shoulder combined with the sensation of her cunt squeezing him so tightly was more than enough to do the trick. "If I pull out I'll drop you," he spoke quickly, breathless as he continued bucking in an upward motion.

Hermione could hear the urgency in his voice, and she unclenched her jaw, lifted her head, and reached for her wand which she'd stored in the pocket of her robe. She groped at the material for a moment, before finding it, and casting a quick contraception charm. After their last encounter, she had done her research. She threw her arm back around his neck as he continued to thrust into her, gripping her wand tightly.

Draco knew the spell, and chuckled to himself, taking that as permission to fill her, which he did almost immediately. When he thought he had emptied two weeks worth of seed into her, he slowed to a stop and carefully lowered her to her feet. His still hard cock sprung out of her standing proudly as Draco took Hermione's face in both hands, leaning his forehead against hers. "I was right. That was exactly what I needed." He was panting slightly, struggling for breath but grinning with satisfaction.

Hermione had to admit, there was nothing quite like the sensation of a guy finishing inside of you, and since he'd had the decency to earn her this time, she rather enjoyed it. Her feet hit the floor, and she reached down to fix her panties, which were now soaked with both of their fluids. She should have been angry, he'd practically forced himself on her. No, he had forced himself on her. But as he pressed his forehead against hers, holding her face in his hands, she found herself peering up at him, thinking he looked rather handsome when he was grinning like that. "I take it you didn't have a good holiday?" She guessed, still trying to catch her breath.

Draco smirked and kissed her. "It was agony," he told her, but didn't elaborate. She didn't need to know the truth. She'd just run to Potter. If word ever got out that he'd leaked information to the mudblood, he'd be tortured, maybe even killed. Draco released her and stepped away to fix and clean his pants, now that his erection had finally calmed enough to do so.

Hermione kissed him back, and as he stepped away, she leaned back against the window, watching him fix himself. "Well, I'd say I was happy to help, but you didn't give me much choice." She told him, watching him while she fixed her own outfit back into place. 

Draco gave her a sympathetic look. "You're not actually mad, are you?" In consolation he performed a cleaning spell on her and her clothing as well. "You didn't sound mad when you were making all that noise. You didn't feel mad when you were drowning me in your juices." He didn't know why he felt the need to be so crass with her. Perhaps it was just to avoid romanticizing this thing between them. He needed it to stay dirty and forbidden.

Hermione scoffed at him, pushing away from the window. "I just think the next time I say no you should listen. Regardless if I appear to be enjoying it." She pointed out as she tucked her wand away. 

Draco laughed and leaned casually against the door, as though he wasn't blocking her exit, but simply sticking around to chat. "But you never actually said no, or that you didn't want to. Just that we couldn't. I proved we could."

Hermione folded her arms as she watched him casually blocking her exit. "Well I'll be more clear next time, then." She told him. She wondered if he would move, or if he was going to be difficult and make her ask.

Draco began to move out of the way, but before she could pass him he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Next time, huh?" He spoke close to her ear. "Next time I want to cum all over your flawless tits."

Hermione could only blame herself for letting him think there would be a next time, though she was sure he must have realized that she was saying the complete opposite. The way his words brushed over her ear sent a chill through her body, and she cursed herself for being so weak. She put a hand on his chest, pushing him away. "Keep dreaming, Malfoy." She told him, sounding much more confident than she felt, before reaching behind him to unlock the compartment door, and slid it open just enough to slip past him. She pulled the door shut behind her as she looked around, ensuring no one had seen her, and she smoothed down her robes as she went off to find Harry and Ron again. 

As she walked past compartments her mind weighed heavily as she replayed what had just occurred in her mind. She was sure that if she decided to put up more of a fight it wouldn't have mattered. She was also sure that it was no coincidence that he had found the moment she was alone. She'd seen him stalk past their compartment more than once during the train ride, looking more impatient each time he passed. He'd been waiting to get her alone, which made her think she shouldn't be walking the castle corridors on her own from then on. 

She finally got back to the compartment she'd been sharing with Harry and Ron, and slid the door open, closing it behind her. She sat next to Ron, relieved to be back with her "bodyguards" as Draco had dubbed them. 

Harry looked up at Hermione when she came back to the compartment, eyes wide. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked her, expecting some sort of explanation. "You've been gone for like thirty minutes."

"Yeah," Ron added suspiciously. "Since when does it take you that long to change clothes?"

Hermione looked across as Harry, and then to Ron, who sat next to her. Had it really been thirty minutes? "There was a line!" She lied quickly. She knew she didn't have time to mess around. Harry was on such high alert lately, anything made him suspicious. "And then I got held up talking to someone," she added, just to further account for the time she'd been gone. She looked between the two of them, wondering if they would accept the lies. She was notoriously bad at lying to them.

Harry looked Hermione over. "You seem… frazzled." He grinned. "Didn't get caught by McLaggen again, did you?" he teased.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes widening slightly, but then she relaxed. "Nearly," she told him. It was as good a cover as any. "Doesn't give up, that one." She added.

"Well in his defense, the last time he saw you you were a tad liquored up and a bit-"

Ron's eyes went wide. "You what?" This was the first Ron was hearing about this. How was that possible? "What did that pervy old scad do to you?"

Hermione gave Harry a cross look, before turning to Ron. "Nothing, he didn't do anything but kiss me." She told Ron, a little annoyed that he seemed concerned. The reason she'd taken McLaggen to that party was because of him, after all. "Even with a few glasses of wine in me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She informed them. Even if she wasn't sure that was completely true, at least where Malfoy was concerned, she certainly couldn't ask them for help. 

Harry didn't mind starting just a little bit of trouble between his friends. It was certainly lighter than what they usually were up against. "Yes, well, better McLaggen than Malfoy. I know you have this need to think the best of him, but I swear he's been looking at you funny, Mione. Steer clear of him." He didn't know what Malfoy's intentions might be exactly, but he was sure they had to be nefarious.

Hermione glanced towards the window as someone passed by, she almost expected it to be Draco, but it wasn't. "How about the two of you just don't leave my side at all. Then I won't have to worry about either of them." She said sarcastically, but she almost meant it. As much as she enjoyed being shagged by Draco, she was worried what might happen if one day she wasn't in the mood when he happened to be.


	6. I don't do fake love but I'll take some from you tonight

Hermione spent a lot of time in the next month making sure she wasn't on her own too much. She spent more time with Harry than Ron, who was still dating Lavender. She couldn't be around him too long, Lavender seemed to be getting jealous about the amount of time she and Ron spent together, and it pushed her to throw herself all over Ron to make a point. Amusingly enough, this only seemed to push Ron further away, and he spent more time trying to avoid his girlfriend, which benefited Hermione just fine.

It was easy enough to avoid Draco, the amount of time Harry spent watching him on the Mauraders map gave her a pretty good idea of the areas she should avoid if she didn't want to get caught alone with him. Even so, it was hard to escape him fully. Even if she had spent no time alone with him, they still had apparation training in the great hall, and Harry was still obsessing over figuring out what Malfoy was up to. So much so that he was completely avoiding the task that Dumbledore had given him, to retrieve a very important memory from Slughorn. She reminded him of this almost every time he brought Malfoy up, trying to redirect his energy to something useful.

When they finally figured out, however, that Draco was disappearing into the room of requirement, Hermione had to admit, her interest was piqued. Just two weeks before that there had been another attempt on Dumbledore's life, a poisoned mead which, unluckily, Ron had sampled first, landing him in the hospital wing on his birthday. He was followed promptly by Harry, who received a quidditch injury from McLaggen. She didn't want to believe that Draco could be behind it, but Harry tended to point the finger at him every time something like this occurred. Harry had also, to her annoyance, pointed out the fact that he'd run into Draco walking around with two girls, while everyone else was down at the pitch. She didn't know why this annoyed her, after all, she was the one avoiding him. It's not as if she expected him to be sitting around waiting for his chance to pounce on her again.

She was considering all of these reasons, telling herself that she wanted to get to the bottom of it, not for herself, but for Harry. He needed to focus on other things, and she thought she might have a little more pull over Malfoy than Harry did. Perhaps she could coax the truth out of him, which was why she found herself hiding around the corner, wand in hand, waiting for Draco to show up to enter the Room of Requirement. To get inside, he would have to pace the corridor several times to get the door to open. The corridor which she was watching, peering around the corner, waiting for her chance to get the jump on him for a change.

She was waiting there for a while before she finally spotted him. Her heart leaped at the sight of him, and began hammering away in her chest. She knew just how quickly he could turn on her, but she was ready. She stood up straight, her wand still grasped firmly in her hand, in clear view as she strutted around the corner, puffed up with confidence. She had caught him, whatever he was up to, she had caught him about to get into it. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She asked him, hoping that her sudden appearance would startle him a little.

Draco couldn't recall a time in his life when he'd ever felt so low. In the three months that'd passed since they returned from Christmas holiday, he'd devoted nearly every waking thought to the tasks that burdened him. He didn't have the energy to focus on anything else, not even the prospect of chasing after his pet mudblood. After their last adventure on the train he could tell that she was especially on guard. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe their fling had run its course.

So when she caught him outside of the room of requirement, he was completely unprepared. He almost failed to think of something clever to say. "Well, we just had such an interesting time the last time you caught me in this corridor, I thought I'd test my luck again," he told her. How did she keep finding him in this exact spot? He strode toward her as well, closing the distance between them.

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh, stopping in front of him. She crossed her arms, wand still in her hand. "Is that what you've been doing nearly every day, then? Waiting for me to catch you?" She challenged him, an eyebrow perking in interest. She wanted him to realize she knew more than he thought. 

Draco crossed his arms over his own chest, not threatened by her wand. She wouldn't use it, not while his was still tucked away. "What makes you think I've been here every day?" He questioned as though the idea was absurd and unfounded.

Hermione smirked at him, "I don't think, I know." She informed him. "The only thing I'm not sure about is what you could be doing in there, for hours at a time." She told him. So maybe the only thing she did know was that he was going into the room, and a few suspicious conversations that Harry had overheard and relayed to her, but he didn't know that. 

Well, this wasn't the kind of foreplay he could have hoped for. She was coming off far too smug for his liking. "You know, I'm quite sure that's none of your business." He moved a bit closer, so that his face was inches from hers. "Unless you'd like to make it your business?" The door had already appeared, the room was ready and waiting for him, but not for much longer if she continued to stall him.

Hermione stood her ground, considering his words for a moment. She couldn't be sure if he was actually offering to tell her, or if it was a threat of something else. She glanced over, seeing that the door had appeared, and decided that it didn't matter. She'd find out for herself. She turned on her heel, moving towards the door quickly, pulling it open as she reached it, and stepping in before he could stop her.

Draco chased after her, but let her enter. The room was a museum, she'd never know what he was actually interested in in there. How could she? "I don't know what you think you're going to find in here," he told her confidently as the door faded out of existence behind him. She'd gotten herself in, but she wouldn't be getting out, not without him.

Hermione slowed to a stop once she was inside. The more she looked around, the more overwhelmed she became. There were stacks, towers, and mountains of all kinds of items, as far as she could see. She recognized quite a few different banned toys, and an amazing amount of books she'd be interested to get a closer look at. She turned to Draco, and when she looked past him, realized the door she had entered through was gone. "This is where you've been spending your time?" She asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. Perhaps he'd asked for a room to throw her off. If so, it had sure worked. There was no way she could figure out what he was up to. Not without spending days looking through the seemingly endless room. 

"Just what do you think you know about my time?" She sure seemed interested in how he was spending his spare time, for someone who was spending so much of her time avoiding him. He looked around at what she was looking at, before looking back at her. "Been keeping an eye on me?"

Hermione tucked her wand away, deciding whether or not to answer his question. She thought the answer was pretty obvious, though. Clearly she'd been keeping an eye on him. Well, Harry had, but he told her and Ron all about it. She turned away from Draco again, walking over to a stack of books. "Are you looking for something in here?" She guessed. She couldn't help herself, she bent over to pick up one of the discarded books, examining the cover. 

"Maybe I'm hiding things in here," Draco theorized. "Maybe I've followed in Hagrid's footsteps and I'm hiding a pet dragon." He smirked, leaning against a somewhat stable piece of furniture. If she wouldn't answer his questions why should he answer hers?

"Or a ferret, maybe? You like those, don't you?" She smirked over her shoulder at him, amused by her own joke. She opened the book, flipping through it, without taking in any of the actual content. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you know I would be here?" He changed the subject slightly. "If you've been missing me that much there's no need to be so sneaky about it."

"Missing you?" She repeated with a laugh, as if the idea were absurd. "How about you show me what you've been up to, and I'll tell you how we've been keeping an eye on you." She offered, turning to face him again.

Draco raised an eyebrow and approached her, taking the book from her hand and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. "So you and Potter are spying on me?" He was not amused. If anything, he was stressed. "You should tell him I'm not really into threesomes." He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "What is it Potter is accusing me of now?" One of his hands fell onto her waist. The other slid up the side of her body to rest on her neck, non-threatening, for now.

Hermione didn't back away, but instead pressed her body against his. She reached up to rest her hand on his wrist, where the cuff of his sleeve rested. "Not accusing you of anything in particular," she told him, her hand curving around his wrist and moving up his arm. "Just being suspicious in general," she added, glancing toward his arm as she moved the cuff of his sleeve up his arm. It occurred to her that she'd never gotten a look at his arm, which seemed odd, considering they'd had sex twice already. 

Draco didn't think much of her touch at first. Maybe she was just being coy until now. After a couple of months she probably had an itch in need of scratching. It wasn't until her hand started to push his sleeve that he realized he needed to stop her. If she pushed his sleeve up she would see his mark. It then occurred to him that that was exactly what she was trying to do. His hold on her neck tightened slightly, just the smallest warning. "And are you?" Draco asked her, pressing himself against her. "Suspicious of me?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face when his grip tightened. "Should I be?" She asked him, looking from his arm, back to his face. "Something you don't want me to see?" She accused him.

"You think you know something," Draco said to her, slipping his hand back to hold the back of her head, where his fingers tangled into her hair, holding it tightly. "Potter thinks I have the mark, doesn't he?"

Hermione kept her gaze locked on his defiantly, gritting her teeth when his hand tightened in her hair, unwilling to show that it hurt. Harry was convinced that Draco had the mark, she didn't believe it, he was far too young. "Are you saying you don't have the mark?" She asked him. He seemed pretty defensive, she assumed if he didn't have the mark he'd be fine with showing it off. What reason could he have for wanting her to think he was a death eater?

"You think the Dark Lord would put his mark on a teenager?" He questioned reasonably, leaning in again. He ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear teasingly. Maybe he could distract her away from the topic.

Hermione shuddered as his tongue teased her ear, her hand moving to his chest. "Maybe, if he had a job he needed done in the school." She reasoned. "Why not just prove it?" She reasoned further. He seemed to be saying that he didn't have the mark, after all.

"I'm starting to think Potter sent you in here to spy on me," Draco said, avoiding answering her, much less showing her his arm. He sucked on her earlobe, tugging it lightly with his teeth. "How do I know that hasn't been your plan since Christmas?" The hand that was on her waist traveled around back, taking hold of her backside. 

Her hand traveled up his chest to grip his shoulder, her knees threatening to give out from the sensations his mouth sent down her body. She bit her lip, attempting to stifle a moan. She was determined to stay on the topic of his sneaking around, but it felt so damn good! "Harry would never send me to spy on you. He told me to stay away from you, says you've been looking at me funny.." she informed him. She let herself be pulled flush against him when his hand moved to her backside, but she was beginning to think she'd have to demand to see his arm if he wanted anything more from her.

Draco was pleased to hear that. Not that Harry had instructed her to stay away, though that was funny, but the knowledge that despite Potter's warnings, here she was, melting against him, of her own volition. "Well for once in his life he's right." He rubbed her backside, letting his fingers reach far between her legs teasingly. He pulled her hair, pulling her head to the side to gain access to her neck. He dragged his tongue from the neckline of her shoulder, up the length of her neck. "I do have trouble keeping my eyes off of you."

Hermione was finding it difficult to focus on her task, she wasn't here for sex, she was here for answers. But no matter how many times she reminded herself of the fact, she felt herself giving in to him more and more. The way he pulled her hair, his tongue on her neck, it drove her mad. "That hasn't stopped you from running around the school with more than one girl on your arm." She pointed out, trying not to sound as bothered by this as she actually felt. She shouldn't have said anything about them, but she couldn't help herself. 

Draco paused, and began laughing against her neck, laughing harder after he thought about it more. He kissed his way up her neck and then met her gaze. "I wouldn't touch those girls with a ten foot pole," he assured her with obvious amusement. "But it's adorable to see you jealous." His lips were almost touching hers, but he didn't kiss her, smirking in satisfaction instead. She had no idea that those girls were actually Crabbe and Goyle in disguise.

Hermione didn't appreciate being laughed at, but she was pleased to hear he wasn't messing around with those girls. He could have been lying, but she thought his amused reaction said it all. She almost argued that she wasn't jealous, but she decided to go a different direction. "Take your shirt off, let me see. And then you can do whatever you want to me." She tried to persuade him further, and leaned in to kiss him. If nothing else, maybe she could solve that mystery.

Draco kissed her back eagerly. He hadn't put any energy into getting her recently because he thought he might have crossed a line last time, but she came to him this time, and she did so knowing damn well that he wouldn't keep his hands to himself. Hell, she hadn't even asked him to. In fact she'd just given him permission to have his way with her, with one major condition. "Do you believe I'm evil?" He asked her, and kissed her again. "Do you think I'd ever harm you?" His fingers were still tangled into her hair, and he pulled slowly, just enough for her to feel it. 

Hermione was quiet for a moment, considering her answer. Even as he asked her this, his hand was pulling her hair, just enough that it stung slightly. This was different than harming her, though. Just because he sometimes hurt her, didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. And if she thought he was evil she wouldn't have come to find him. Not on her own, anyways. "No," she finally answered, and she was mostly sure of her answer. 

Draco kissed her hard this time, and moved both of his hands to her narrow waist. He rested his forehead on hers. "Do you think I want to devote my life to the service of the face of pure evil?" His heart was pounding. If she made him show his arm, it'd be the last time she ever let him touch her.

Hermione kissed him back, looking up at him through her lashes. "It's true, isn't it?" She asked him softly. There was no sarcastic lightness to his voice anymore, no hint of a threat, or amusement. He seemed ashamed, and scared, and it made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She regretted asking now, but she couldn't pretend she didn't want to be sure of the answer. "You don't want that, but you weren't given a choice, were you?" She asked him, just a guess. 

Draco was almost glad she was about to put that all together herself, it saved him the burden of explaining it to her. "Would you hold it against me?" he asked, which was as much a confession as she would get from him. He held her tightly, fingertips digging into her narrowest part of her. 

Hermione moved her hands up to cup the sides of his neck, her heart was hammering in her chest now, too. He'd all but told her he was a death eater, and now he wanted to know if she could forgive it. His fingertips digging into her sides told her how nervous he was. If she told Harry, he would lose his mind. "What does he have you doing?" She asked him, rather than trying to come up with an answer. "And what happens if you fail?" She asked, more quietly. She knew there had to be some kind of consequence. 

"Failure isn't an option." If he failed, he, his mother, likely his father, would all die. "But if I told you the rest I'd have to kill you." And that wasn't just a catch-phrase that he never would have known anyway. And if he didn't, someone else surely would. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. His heart hammered anxiously in his chest, and he needed a distraction. His lips crashed down upon hers once more.

Hermione understood what he meant by that, Voldemort was notorious for killing anyone who crossed him, she was sure he didn't spare anyone who failed him, either. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. She was scared for him, and she also understood there was nothing she could do. She realized that she had come here thinking that she would find out that Harry was wrong, and maybe she could put his mind at ease a little, at least where Draco was concerned. Finding out that Harry was right only stressed her out. She couldn't tell anyone, she'd be sending Draco to Azkaban, if he wasn't killed first. "I won't say anything to anyone," she promised against his lips, even though he hadn't asked her not to. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, tugging on it as he had done to her. He hadn't shown her the mark, but he didn't have to at this point. In his own way, he had admitted the truth. 

Draco hoped she meant that. He groaned into her mouth and began to pull at her clothes. She told him he could do whatever he wanted, and right now what he wanted was to feel like he wasn't a monster, because lately that was how he felt. 

Hermione should have put a stop to it, what they were doing was so much worse now that she knew the truth. He was the enemy, and while she didn't know what he was up to, she knew it couldn't be good. She broke her lips from him, pulling her sweater vest over her head, and tossing it aside. It landed on a pile of trinkets, and she went back to kissing him while she worked on the buttons of her shirt. Even if she decided that he was no good for her, she'd made a deal with him. He hadn't technically followed through and showed her, but he'd done enough. 

He was almost surprised, expecting for her to push him away, but she didn't. In fact she seemed almost as if she wanted it as much as he did. Draco untucked and unbuttoned his own shirt, letting it hang open as he went for his trousers. He didn't know why he was choosing to trust her. Maybe he was just desperate to believe he could. He couldn't think of a single other person he could.

Hermione finished unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall back off her shoulders, and to the floor. She pushed his shirt open further, and leaned in to kiss his bare chest. It occurred to her that he seemed to be planning to take his shirt off, and to make that easier, her hands moved to one of the cuffs of his sleeves, unbuttoning it, before moving to the second cuff. She looked back up into his eyes as she pushed his shirt down his shoulders slowly, giving him ample opportunity to stop her. 

Draco watched her, shocked by the intimacy of her actions, and he initially thought to stop her, but she wasn’t ripping his shirt away to reveal his deep dark secret, she was releasing him of the burden of revealing it himself. He allowed it, and waited, watching her face carefully for her reaction to the sight of it.

She averted her eyes when she was sure that he wasn't going to stop her, and as his shirt fell away, her eyes found the mark on his arm. Seeing it made it feel more real. She was alone with a death eater, she'd had sex with a death eater. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, and ran her fingers over the dark spot on his arm, her hand grasping his wrist to pull it closer, a frown on her face. "Did it hurt?" She found herself asking, her eyes still on his forearm. Something as evil as that, it had to hurt, right? 

She knew what Harry would say, he would say that Draco had made his choice, he was the enemy, he couldn't be trusted. He would hate to hear what Hermione thought about the situation, because she saw Draco as just another victim of Voldemort's. Draco still had his family, sure. Even if his father was in jail, he was alive, but for how long, if Draco failed? She wanted to offer him sanctuary, to promise that the Order could hide him and keep him safe, but he had a family to think about, too. So all she could offer him now was a temporary distraction, and a little understanding. 

Draco expected her to be repulsed, to see the mark on his arm, with her own two eyes, and begin putting her clothes back on. But she didn't, instead asking if it hurt, like she actually cared. "Like the cruciatus curse," he described from experience. "But in just my arm." 

Hermione let her eyes linger for a moment more on the mark, before releasing his arm, and looking back to him. She didn't know what to say, and saying sorry just seemed silly. Instead, she turned away from him, venturing further into the endless room, with endless items, expecting him to follow her. Eventually she came across a mattress, it was quite dingy looking, but with the help of a quick cleaning spell all of the dust and dirt that had collected on it over the years disappeared. She did the same to a pile of blankets nearby, before laying a few of them out over the mattress so it wouldn't be scratchy. When she was satisfied, she toed off her shoes, undoing her bra at the same time, and laid down on the mattress in just her skirt, knickers, and knee high socks.

He did, of course, follow her, and when he reached her he stared down at her in awe. He stepped out of his shoes and trousers, and undies as well, before climbing on top of her and kissing her until he couldn't breathe. He was finally hard now, having not actually been in the mood when she'd found him. He reached with both hands under her skirt, and pulled her knickers down out of his way. When his lungs screamed for air Draco's mouth moved to her neck while he pushed her skirt up and aligned himself at her entrance. She was moist, but not as wet as he could have hoped, so Draco moved down kissing his way south until he was under her skirt once more, and began to devour the Gryffindor cunt he'd come to know so well. 

Hermione kissed him back eagerly, and when he'd rid her of her knickers, she spread her legs. Things were much more tense between them than usual, and she thought she might still be a little shocked to learn the truth about him. She'd spent so much time denying it to herself, and to Harry, who was convinced that Draco was a death eater before they'd even returned to school. To find out now that Harry had been right all along had her questioning every encounter she'd had with Draco so far. She was only distracted from these thoughts as he made his way down her body, and under her skirt. She let out a moan, closing her eyes to focus on what he was doing, trying to push every other disturbing thought from her mind.

Draco made sure to make her as wet and as sloppy as possible, and sucked hard on her clit to ensure that she was as eager to have him inside of her as he was to be inside of her. He didn’t like the emotional turn her visit had taken. He wanted to fuck her, harder and dirtier than he ever had. It was the first time that they could really go at it, without inhibition, without needing to quiet themselves or hide themselves from anyone else. He pulled her skirt down her hips, pulling it off of her legs and tossing it aggressively aside as he moved onto his knees. He pulled her waist up off the mattress toward his own and, holding her hips securely, slammed into her hard, so significantly deeper in her than he’d managed the last time on the train.

Hermione squirmed and whimpered as he went down on her so aggressively. It was just what she needed to fully distract her from what she had just learned. She was so close to climax when he moved up her body, and she lifted her hips so he could rid her of her skirt easily. The position he had her in was fairly comfortable, his thighs supported her weight. When he thrust into her, she let out a gasp which ended with a moan. He was fully inside of her, and she let her head fall back, her hands gripping his thighs to hold herself in place. She let her nails dig into the skin of his thighs. She always got the sense that he liked her to bite and claw at him.

Draco groaned, reveling in the bite of her nails in his skin, and began to smash into her with almost excessive force. He could feel her barrier, there was no deeper for him to go, but he crashed into that barrier with all he had. He looked down at her, watched her modest little tits bouncing with each thrust. After a couple of minutes he picked one of her legs up and locked the bend of her leg onto his shoulder. He kissed, sucked, and bit on the leg, marking it with his teeth, marking her as his.

Hermione was glad that for once, she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing the sounds she was making, and she could fully lose herself in it. She thought by now her body would be used to his length, but she was sure she'd never had him enter her so deeply. It actually hurt at first, but when he didn't let up on her, her body grew used to the abuse. By the time he lifted her leg onto his shoulder, she was crying out with pleasure, the bites to her leg over pushing her further towards her goal. "Fuck!" She cried out, her toes curling. She moved one hand between them, rubbing at her own clit as he continued to pound into her. She was so close!

Draco could feel her clamping down on him, and her solo work was making it harder for him to resist exploding inside of her. But he had other intentions for his load, as he’d told her the last time. “That’s it, my sweet little slut. Cum all over my cock,” he groaned out, making every thrust as though his life depended on their climaxes. He wasn’t nearly done with her yet.

Hermione was tempted to point out, not for the first time, that she wasn't a slut. But she was too close, and it felt too good. She continued rubbing herself, her legs twitching as their efforts pushed her over the edge. "Oh, yes! Yes!" She cried out, her toes cramping as she came harder than she thought she ever had. Her limbs went limp, her hand moving from between her legs, to rest on her stomach as the waves of pleasure began to let up on her, her chest heaving.

Draco didn’t relent, instead putting his leg over the one that was around his hip, straddling it and twisting her body so that he could enter her in a scissoring motion. He held onto her raised leg. “Fuck, yes!” She felt so wet and so warm and so welcoming he almost couldn’t take it. He bent forward, taking hold of one of her breasts and playing with her nipples between his fingers as he continued to enjoy the offering that was her body. 

When he didn’t think he could take any more, he lowered her leg and returned her to her back, lowering himself over her. His lips found hers while he pulled her legs around his middle and continued to thrust into her, more steadily this time, less harsh. He was becoming very aware that with tonight’s revelation this might be the last time he ever got to touch her, hold her, kiss her, and that would be a damn shame. He didn’t want to take it for granted. He buried his face in her neck, kissing it as his pace slowly picked up again. His legs burned, his heart was pounding out of his chest, and his balls were tight and painful. Just a few more thrusts, and… “I still want to cum on your tits,” he reminded her, wondering if she’d let him, but not wanting to ruin this night by not giving her a say in the matter.

Hermione was a little relieved when he let up, and she wrapped her legs around his middle, her hands holding his head into her neck as he continued moving at a slower pace. When he spoke, she smirked a little. "I meant it when I said you could do whatever you want with me." She reminded him. Otherwise, she might have given him a hard time about the request. It seemed degrading, but they had a deal.

Draco kissed his way across her neck back to her lips in appreciation. “You may want to sit up if you don’t want it on your face.” He’d seen it happen. He could only control his aim to a certain degree, after all. He bucked into her a couple more times before leaning back, giving her room to move up while he settled onto his knees, stroking himself with zeal.

Hermione kissed him back, and when she had room to, she heeded his advice. She pushed herself into a sitting position, brushing her hair behind her shoulders, and since she didn't have much to work with, she turned her elbows in to press her breasts together for his viewing pleasure. For a moment she watched as he stroked himself, but instead looked up at him, watching his face. Clearly he had done this to girls before, and she tried not to let that bother her. 

Draco locked his eyes with hers, watching her eager anticipation as he reached completion, and aimed carefully for her chest. He didn’t think he’d ever cum so much at one time before, but then again he usually preferred to do it buried in the heat of his partner and couldn’t witness it for himself. When there was nothing left he stared in awe, committing the image to memory of his milky seed displayed all over her tits, beginning to drip down between them. Draco leaned in and kissed her again, laying her back and moving back on top of her. He didn’t even care that his cum was now all over his own chest. He kissed her passionately.

Hermione kept her gaze locked with his until he looked down to admire his work. She glanced down at herself, his warm seed covering her chest, and dripping down to her stomach. She was tempted to run her fingers through the mess, but didn't get the chance. She was, instead, surprised when he kissed her, pressing her back into the bed, and effectively laying himself in his own mess. She kissed him back, grinning slightly as her hands made their way to his back. She tried to push her worries further from her mind, but she couldn't help thinking it must be close to curfew, and Harry was likely watching the map, looking for Draco's name. 

Draco stayed on top of her until he felt both of their breathing start to return to normal, and then carefully pushed off of her, rolling off onto the mattress beside her instead. “I don’t know what it is about fucking you that’s so bloody satisfying,” he marveled out loud.

Hermione looked down at her chest as he laid beside her, and laughed. "Well I imagine it's probably the last thing Voldemort would want you doing." She pointed out. She probably seemed like the forbidden fruit to him. Not only was she muggleborn, but she was Harry Potter's best friend. 

Draco smirked as he looked over at her. “Yes, my very own little mu-” He caught himself. “Muggleborn fuck-buddy.” They couldn’t dare claim to be anything more than that, nor did he think that was anything to be ashamed of. “You look incredibly sexy with my load smeared all over your tits, by the way.”

Hermione's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit, she knew exactly what he'd almost said to her. "You know, I'm much more bothered by you calling me a slut than a mudblood." She pointed out to him. When he told her she looked sexy with his load on her tits, she smirked, running her fingers through the mess. "What, this?" She asked him, running her fingers over her bottom lip teasingly, smearing his mess on her lip, but not sucking it off her fingers. 

Draco stared, enthralled, for a long moment, before blinking away his shock. “Do you understand the irony in what you’ve just said and done? You dare to be offended by the word slut, and then go and do a thing like…” He groaned. “I’m not sure I’m going to be able to let you leave after that little display,” he rolled back on top of her. “And I think you’re taking far too much offense in the word slut. Are you not a sexually liberated woman? Do you not shake and moan and scream when you cum?” He knew for a fact that she did, and smirked down at her knowingly.

Hermione laughed, she felt she should be offended, but she was amused more than anything. "I can be aware of what will get you going without being a slut." She argued, and when he was on top of her again, her arms wrapping around his neck, accepting him. "Being a slut implies I'm having sex with other people," she pointed out. She wondered, did he think she was sleeping with other guys?

Draco didn’t miss the implication that she was only sleeping with him, and without letting it get to his head, he had always assumed that to be true. He wouldn’t expect her to be taking multiple partners, though up until she threw herself on him after Slughorn’s party he had wondered. “Or maybe it implies that you just really enjoy a good fuck. Now if I’d called you a whore…” He smirked again.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she saw his point, and gripped his chin with her hand in response. "You'll do no such thing." She told him at the mention of calling her a whore, realizing that there were worse things he could be calling her. If she was a slut for wanting to be properly fucked, then so be it. She wasn't going to apologize for that. She pulled his face towards her, leaning up to kiss him.

Draco kissed her back and began to grow hard against her once more. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand... J/K we actually wrote this chapter out like... a LONG time ago, I just forgot to post it. My bad!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first of many encounters to written leading up to poor Tom Harrison's unexpected discovery.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and maybe what you'd like to see in a future encounter!


End file.
